User blog:Jim Bloodsilver/The People I've Met
During my times and travels in the Caribbean, I, Jim Bloodsilver, have met a number of people, from the brave to the cowardly, from the smart to the dumb, from the old to the young, and from the fat to the thin. I've made a list here of some of the more important people I've met, although some names have slipped my mind... Johnny Sea Slasher- If anything goes wrong, I can trust Johnny to fix it. His power exceeds my own, and his heart may as well. I met him when he was recruiting for his brother Danny's guild, the Midnight-Raiders. he's generally trustworthy, although I wouldn't leave my wallet alone with him. Edgar Wildrat- I met this bloke when I was Head of The C.I.A. in United Alliance. He was appointed as my second in command, and one of the few times Mat has made a good appointment in my ranks. I trust him beyond measure, however, he is not as powerful as Johnny. Because he could not "pay up", his power has been locked. Matthew Omalley- The Guild Master of United Alliance, the only guild I've ever felt like I belong, but at the same time, felt as an outsider. I have heard rumors about something about the leaders of the guild, but they are nothing more than rumors. I don't trust him, however. He tends to act on gut instinct, I believe, and his gut is rarely right. Also, does not seem able to get his act together. Matthew O'malley- Not to be confused with the above, some call him the "Ego Mat". I don't remember where he got this name, but I have my own name for him, "Apostrophe Mat." Probably one of the least trustworthy people I've met. He seems to be nice at first, however, more time with him seems to reveal something more sinister, but I believe there may be some good deep down inside. Captain Colt- An old friend of mine, can't remember when I met him. Always remembered him for his big beard. Its when he got married that I first came up with my "I lost my pants" joke. Always was the most level headed person I knew. Haven't seen him in a long time. Captain Jailbreaker- Brother of the above, both as pirates and in blood. He got the funny bone in the family, however, I dont sense the same power I can feel from Colt. Haven't seen him almost as long as Colt. Emma Winters- Colt's ex-wife. Thing's got messy, so now Im not sure who is related to whom. Been away for a while. Chris XXXXXXX- A VERY old aquaintance of mine, from when I began as a pirate. I made him the second of my guild, Golden Dawn, which I remained loyal to until Johnny recruited me for the Raiders. I eventually ended contact with him when he got to annoying. I can still remember it, and sometimes regret it, but life goes on. I cant remember his last name. Jeremiah Stormwash- Met him in United Alliance. I believe he would make a much better GM than Omalley, but he seems to change from guidl to guild often. Hard to tell where his loyalties lie. Ben- Just known as Ben. One of the more recent of my friends, he is a powerful bloke, and more than willing to help. Captain Hasanddeep- There was a brief power struggle when Has entered, some alliances made, some broken. I have a feeling that he is a good person that has bad things follow him. Dark Reign- Used to be GM of the guild Reign O' Darkness. A bad place, twisted and cruel. Elizabeth Plundertimbers- An officer of the guild Reign O' Darkness. She and I had some bad run-ins, and i childishly blamed her for some of my mistakes and things she didn't do. I joined a guild she was GM of, but she left shortly after. I saw her once after that, but ignored her. another decision I regret. Category:Fan Creations